thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emiko (Demigod RP)
EMIKO Fatal Flaw: Emiko is extremely nervous and socially awkward, and when she's scared, she tends to stay quiet. She also struggles to fight, as she hates it.Size: 5'7 Age: 22 Parent: Hephaetus Kind: 7/10 Friendly: 7/10 Strength: 8/10 (Hephaestus people) Intelligence: 8/10 Magic Ability: 3/10 (FIIIRREEEE) Ambition: 1/10 Pride: 5/10 Patience: 6/10 Soul Strength: 5/10 (She argues with herself and can be a little sensitive) Evil: -10000000000/10 Awkwardness: 10/10 amirite Element: ☀WATER. There is a lot of depth to you, probably much more than you let on. You prefer peace and little conflict but have no issue standing your ground when you are wronged. You have deep emotional currents, some you can't even explain, many might be intuitive. You must remember that despite your strong empathy, you cannot judge people so quickly. You also need to learn that it is okay to say no. Your avoidance of problems leaves you in more trouble then when you deal with them. That aside you are seen to be full of love and wonderful energy. You can help people relax and bring them back to a healthy state from a toxic one. Thank you copy-and-paste Appearance Emiko has pale-ish skin, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She wears a black shirt and pants, and a white jacket over that. She also has brown boots. Triggers It's hard to trigger Emiko, but these are the things that really upset her. Anything Annoying: Emiko HATES repetitive noises, and when people drum their fingers constantly, or make loud noises without stopping, she explodes. Ugly: Emiko has been bullied a lot in elementary because of her scars. They would tease her about being ugly, and that really got her upset. She, to cut things short, would craft something that would cause them to run to their momma's. Monsters: This one is self-explanatory. Fears Emiko has few fears, and here are some. Left Behind: Emiko hates being left behind by a friend, or someone she's close to. Loosing Someone: Emiko knows that every step could lead to a death. That's what scares her most. Relations Damian: Not the brightest, and not the darkest. He is a spooky try-hard at times, which is why she nicknamed him "Mr Mc. I-Hate-Everything. 70% Lyra: Not the brightest, not the darkest. Emiko has a soft spot for her because she has a child. 75% RIP Alicia: Emiko thinks she's a kind, humble being. It is obvious she looks up to Damian, and would never leave anyone behind. 100% Elise: ADORABLE BABY MUST LOVE! She also seems calm for such a young age, and extremely lovable. 1000000000000000% Dakota: He attacked the group, but then again, demons and blood doesn't go well together. He tried to make up for it, and that's something Emiko didn't expect. She doesn't trust him fully due to feelings she might have. 60% Shade: Cute doggo who needs loaf 100% Sapphire: birb birb% Blitz: Swears like a sailor. Young and immature. Plus, tried going on a date with Alicia. He's 100 and acts like a newborn. 20% Discord: Who are we talking about again? TBA Jekyll: Probably the kindest, most welcoming demon existed. 100% more rip Dante: Who's this Nigget Forn? Well, he killed Lyra, but he died in a hole afterwards :) -1000000000000000000000000% Zhen: Grape dude is extremely calm and polite, unlike most the group. He helped her when she was upset, which raises the trust rate. 100% Chase: Random depressed dude who does nothing. 0% Scott: Innocent bean who's extremely shy. 90% Ashlynn: Emiko doesn't know her well, but she seems to have some history with the group. Damian seems a little scared of the demi-god, but the others don't seem to mind her. She also seems to have a kind heart. 65% Scars Over Her Eye: She once cut herself while making a blade. It didn't help when multiple monsters reopened it PLENTY of times Story Emiko was alone for as long as she could remember. She was left to fend for herself. When Emiko found Camp Half-blood, she trained there until she thought she was ready to go off again. After a few years of trying to make a living, Hades offered her a job in the Underworld- To create weapons. Emiko hesitantly accepted, and worked there for a few years before setting off again, alone, in the Underworld. That was when she found the group, moments after Zhen, the grapevine dude, limped in. Category:Demigod Characters Category:Demigod Category:Character